


A Valiant and Pungent Reindeer King

by ChasingPerfectionTomorrow



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingPerfectionTomorrow/pseuds/ChasingPerfectionTomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By royal decree, Kristoff must retain the affections of one -very- sheltered Princess for one year as a slew of well bred suitors vie for her attention. Elsa copes with life in the open and Olaf is, well, Olaf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Art of Courting

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea what this story is or if I'll have the motivation to finish it, but I totally fell in love with the movie and, alas, a plot bunny was born. I hope it's at least moderately enjoyable. Oh, I don't own the story or characters.

**Chapter One: The Art of Courting**

* * *

Kristoff hesitated, his raised fist mere inches from the door in front of him, and Olaf's voice floated mockingly through his head. _Knock…just knock… why aren't you knocking?_

He blew out a nervous breath, telling himself the Queen wouldn't freeze him into a giant block of ice because Anna was fond of him and would be sad if she did, and knocked as confidently as he could.

"Enter," came the simple, authoritative reply and Kristoff pushed the door open before he could convince himself to run back down the hall and forget the whole crazy idea all together. Things had been simpler when his only friends were reindeer and trolls.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing his head sharply and his hat promptly fell to the floor. Embarrassed, he scooped it up and remained in a half crouch-bow that was deeply uncomfortable and entirely awkward.

"Kristoff," the Queen said kindly with a hint of amusement and rose from behind a massive oaken desk. The room was chilly despite the open windows and the warm, humid summer air that wafted through them. "Please, do stand up. What can I do for you?"

Kristoff rose hesitantly, twisting his felt hat between large hands, and stepped a little further into the room.

"Ah, yes, I was hoping I might be able to discus something with you, ah, privately, if that's alright of course." He said, belatedly adding an "Uh, your majesty."

The Queen, regal and icily beautiful, arched a pale brow and her eyes sparkled in a manner that reminded him very much of Anna. Kristoff suspected she was laughing at him.

"Of course Kristoff, why don't you shut that door and tell me what is on your mind."

He did as she instructed and then turned back to her uncertainly, at an utter loss for words. They stared at one another for several long moments before the Queen chuckled and motioned him to the chair across from her.

"Have a seat; I have a feeling I know why you are here."

Swallowing thickly, Kristoff sat, not quite able to look at her directly as her delicate frame alighted on the edge of the desk. She was very beautiful and more than a little scary. _Not like Anna, Anna is lovely and sweet and warm, and her lips tasted of chocolate and-_

"So, I assume you are here about the Princess Anna."

Kristoff gathered himself and nodded, feeling helpless and foolish. His face flushed and he cleared his throat. "Yes, your uh, majesty, I wanted to say, that is I wanted to ask your _permission_ , if you would allow it of course, your majesty, that maybe I could, possibly-"

"Court my sister?" The Queen supplied brightly and Kristoff was now certain she was making fun of him.

"Ah, yes, if it pleases you… your highness."

The Queen beamed, "Please Kristoff, after all that I and the kingdom owe you, surely you can call me Elsa, at least in private."

"Of course, your majesty," he said immediately and she laughed out right, causing his flush to deepen. He glanced at her, saw her warm, kind smile and felt a bit better; he even offered a tentative smile of his own. _See_ , he told himself, _this isn't so bad_ -

"However, you must understand that a woman of my sister's station and birthright would generally be wed off in some sort of political arrangement and to someone of equal station."

_Or maybe it is that bad…_

He opened his mouth but found he had nothing to say as his heart began a steady descent into his boots. Of course Anna couldn't be with him, she was as far above him as a star to a pebble, how could he have thought-

"Now, now Kristoff, don't look so crestfallen, you must know I would never press my sister to marry anyone she did not love, I meant only to make you aware of the difficulties you might face, not from me, but from others. My sister obviously cares for you a great deal and I can see how much you care for _her,_ " Kristoff found himself flushing again, "But others may not be so accepting."

He processed this for a moment, unsure of what to say, or really, what _she_ was trying to say. Fortunately she came to his aid by gently taking his hands in her small cold ones. He suppressed a chill and looked into her large eyes.

"Of course I give you my blessing Kristoff and after all that Anna has told me, I, and our kingdom, owe you so very much," his heart soared and he grinned but the Queen's smile faltered.

"You must be careful though Kristoff, others may ask for this right as well and I will, if I deem them good and worthy, allow it."

He must have looked stunned because she chuckled again and squeezed his hands before letting them go. She turned back toward her desk, looking out across the castle grounds to the town across the lake.

"My sister has led a very sheltered life, as you know," she continued, "As much I like you, and as much as Anna likes you, I must be certain she is making an educated decision when it comes to her future husband."

"I would never take advantage of her-"He began, rather indignant, but she cut him off, her back still to him.

"I know you would not, that is why I know you will agree to this stipulation of your courtship. I will allow you to court the Princess so long as you agree that Anna is to spend time with any other suitors that come to Arendelle in pursuit. This courting period will last for one year, at which time, Anna may choose."

Kristoff was momentarily stunned, aware that he had not considered this rather unfortunate possibility. He'd never _actually_ courted a girl before, let alone a sheltered, arguably insane, Princess. He recognized the sinking feeling in his gut as resignation, because, despite wishing otherwise, he knew the Queen was right. They were after all talking about the girl who'd agreed to marry a man she'd known for less than a day, and everyone knew how _that_ had turned out. Kristoff believed Anna had learned from that experience but he also knew that he and Hans were the only two men Anna had spent any real amount of time with. Did he want her to choose him out of ignorance? The lump in his throat was answer enough.

He sighed, shoulders slumping, "Of course, your highness."

She turned to him, "Please, call me Elsa. I insist." She was smiling again but he was hard pressed to return the sentiment. Her eyes went all soft on him and he mentally chastised himself for behaving like a kicked puppy.

"Uh, yes… Elsa," He managed. The Queen grinned and pulled him to his feet and surprised him with a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Cheer up Kristoff, I'll be rooting for you."

Kirstoff floundered, "I uh, thank you, your Maje- I mean Elsa."

She laughed again, a lovely, rather hesitant sound, as though she were still testing it out, and pushed him toward the door.

"Off with you, Anna has been asking after you and will be miffed if you don't visit her before leaving," she said and Kristoff headed toward the door.

He turned the handle and was about to step out when the Queen called to him, he turned and gulped when he saw her smile had turned rather sinister.

"If you do anything to hurt or harm Anna in anyway…" she trailed off and sent a bolt of ice toward a bronze bust of a strong nosed man in the corner which promptly became a block of ice and shattered on the floor.

Kristoff chuckled nervously and nodded his ascent, "Understood," he said lamely, and made his escape. He wasn't sure, but he could have sworn he heard her laughing at him as he retreated.

* * *

Kristoff became immediately aware that if anyone knew less than he did about 'courting', it was Princess Anna.

"You know, when I said we should take a stroll along the beach, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," he said as he eyed the steep fall to the seemingly cheery waves fifty feet below. His stomach rolled in on itself and he swallowed thickly.

"I still can't believe you've never jumped from here before! I used to watch all the village children do it in the summers from the castle and _always_ wanted to try it." Anna said, her blue-gray eyes alight with mischief and excitement. Kristoff knew better than to try and reason with her when she had that particular look in her eyes. _Certifiably insane._

"We're not exactly dressed for this either you know," he said, indicating her admittedly thick cotton under dress and the already dirt stained fabric of her hose. Her hair hung in her customary pig tails with a few wild strands fluttering in a fragrant sea breeze. Kirstoff found he almost missed the pale blonde streak in her hair, it had matched her rather exceptional personality, though he knew she'd always been self conscious of it.

She waved a hand at him, "Pft, I'm starting to think you're just scared. And here I thought after falling two hundred feet and facing down a giant grumpy snow monster this would be no problem. I guess I was wrong…" She heaved a mocking sigh, eyes dancing.

Kristoff glared and pulled off his shirt and boots in answer to her challenge. If he'd learned anything about the object of his affections, it was that he should never back down from a challenge; she could practically smell fear and would pick at it till he admitted defeat. Kristoff could confess he didn't like to lose, not to mention that Anna was a very poor winner.

He didn't consider her sudden and rather noticeable silence until he'd set his clothing aside at which point he immediately became concerned she'd jumped off the cliff without him. Frowning, he turned and caught her wide eyes and flushed cheeks as her gaze raked up and down his back and chest. Kristoff had to resist the insane urge to flex, and turned his face to hide his own blush. To say he wasn't used to female attention was a bit of an understatement but he'd had enough side-long, heated stares in his life to know he wasn't displeasing to look at, and somehow knowing that Anna was affected made his chest swell in a primal sort of pride. Which, he quickly squashed. _She's beyond innocent buddy; she is the Princess of Ultimate Innocence. Play it cool, play it cool._

He cleared his throat and straightened up, wearing only his most lopsided, teasing smile and his loose fitting trousers.

"Alright, "he proclaimed, inwardly warming as her pink lips parted and her wide eyes widened further as she took him in, "Ladies first. That is… if you haven't changed your mind."

She immediately scowled at him, lifting her chin haughtily as she stepped toward the edge. Laughing, he gripped her hand before she could launch herself forward, and she pouted at him. He smiled and linked their fingers deliberately, watching her pupils dilate and her breath catch. He'd never imagined he could have such an effect on a woman before, though he conceded it probably had a lot to do with her upbringing. He didn't imagine she'd held hands with many men other than her father and maybe the stray servant.

"Together," he said and her confusion transformed into clear delight.

"On three?" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet and swinging both their arms back and forth in preparation.

"On three," he agreed and tried to convince his fluttering heart that it really wasn't _that_ high.

"One," she said.

" _Two,"_ he followed.

"Three!"

"Go!"

Typically, Anna jumped on 'three' and he on 'go' so they launched rather awkwardly and gracelessly over the edge. Anna screamed, though it was a happy sort of thing, he screamed, in a far less happy sort of way, and they hit the water moments later.

They were immediately separated and Kristoff's first thought was that no matter the time of year the fjord was always too cold to swim in and his second was he really should have screamed less and breathed more. Gasping, he surfaced, flicking back his dripping hair and wiping the water from his face.

"I hope you're satis….fied…" he trailed off when he saw no sign of Anna.

"Anna!" He called with immediate panic. He swiveled and found only gently rolling waves and heard only the shrill cry of gulls. Heart now pounding for an entirely different reason, he dove under water. Frantically he searched for her and was brokenly relieved to find her floundering only a few feet away, two yards from the surface. Terrified she'd somehow been hurt in the fall, he immediately grabbed her around the waist and yanked her to the surface.

She surfaced sputtering and coughing, clinging to him so hard he had a difficult time keeping them afloat. He quickly paddled them toward the cliff face, finding a shallow perch of slimy rock he could balance them both on and turned his full attention to the trembling girl in his arms.

"Are you alright?" he asked shakily, risking his free hand to push the wet hair from her eyes.

"Y-Yes," she managed, her face pale and her lips slightly blue.

"What happened, did you hit something on the way down?" He'd asked at least three passing fishermen on their way to the cliff to verify the jump was safe before he'd begrudgingly agreed to it, but if anyone could land on a stray turtle or large fish or piece drift wood, it would be Anna.

"No, I just don't know how to swim is all," she said casually.

A pause.

"WHAT?!" He practically roared in her face. She flinched and immediately looked angry and tried to push away from him before apparently remembering it was he alone that kept her above water.

"You don't have to _yell-"_

He shook her, hard, fury rising in him so hot and fast he was surprised the water around them wasn't boiling.

"How could you be so stupid Anna?!" He demanded, of half a mind to slap her, or strangle her, or maybe just kiss her really, really hard because for a few seconds he'd been utterly terrified he'd lost her.

She then did the worst thing she possibly could have. She started to cry.

"I-I'm s-sorry, "she blubbered, covering her face with her hands, "I di-didn't think it would be h-hard to learn. The kids al-always made it look so _easy_ …." She trailed off into hiccuping sobs and Kristoff felt his ire sputter and dim. He sighed and shifted the arm around her to pull her tighter against his chest.

"Alright, shh now, don't cry," he pressed his cheek against her wet hair, inhaling the scent of honeysuckle and lavender, "I'm sorry I yelled." He wasn't though, not really, she'd nearly scared him to death, but he didn't like to see her cry. Even if she was a total nut case.

She pulled back a bit, blinking big fat tears from her lovely eyes.

"Really?" she asked, her lower lip quivering, the picture of shameful innocence. Kristoff felt his mouth go dry as he suddenly became _very_ aware how very close they were. _Intimately_ close in fact, with only her light under dress and his pants between them, made almost nonexistent by the water. Kristoff looked from her eyes, to her lips and back again, violent warning bells sounding in his head, but found himself completely powerless as her eyes drooped and her head instinctively tilted toward his. God help him, he could feel the _heat_ of her against him and it robbed him of every single one of his good intentions, not to mention his anger at her.

Her lips were cold and salty and just as sweet as they had been that day in the square. His breath caught, his heart got to hammering again, and he pressed his lips to hers more firmly, with real intent. Anna was many things, but she was definitely not cowardly. She clung to him with a purpose, gripping his bare shoulders so hard that despite the cold water they felt like soft iron brands on his skin. She pressed and moved eagerly if not a bit clumsily and Kristoff was utterly lost, tangling his free hand in her loosened hair and slanting his mouth against hers, plunging his tongue between her questing lips before he could think better of it.

Her response was immediate. She stiffened, her nails suddenly sharp against his chest and back and she yanked her mouth away from his, looking startled and confused. Kristoff, breathing heavily and struggling to reign in a previously unimagined desire, could only blink at her uncertainly.

"Um, that was… interesting," she offered with a hesitant smile and Kristoff groaned, pulling her slightly away from him. Parts of his anatomy weren't exactly cooperating with him at the moment.

"Yeah," he said hoarsely, "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away."

She tucked some hair nervously behind her ear, cheeks pink, "Oh, um, that's okay."

Awkward silence fell, punctuated by the lapping waves. Kristoff was having a hard time piecing two thoughts together and was looking stubbornly at a place somewhere over her head.

"I mean it wasn't _bad,_ " Anna supplied, never one to suffer silence for long, "Just different. Is that… is that how people normally… you know," she absently trailed a finger over his shoulder and he suppressed a shudder, "Kiss?"

Kristoff examined her face closely for a moment, noting she couldn't quite meet his eyes and sighed in defeat. This was one conversation he'd never thought he'd have to have with a soaking wet Princess that he was undeniably in love with.

"Well, not _all_ the time," he began, struggling for the best way to explain things without sounding like a total pervert or a barbaric cad. "It's how many adults... kiss when you know, they have, uh, strong feelings for one another…" He trailed off, quickly concluding he was the wrong person to try and explain this to her but not sure who else _would_.

"Oh," she said, looking up at him for a moment before a weird determination flashed across her face. Kristoff had only a moment to be deeply afraid for his sanity before she'd gripped the back of his hair and roughly clashed her lips with his. Her teeth unwittingly caught his bottom lip and his reaction was instantaneous and unstoppable. He groaned low in his throat, yanked her against him and tangled his tongue with hers as she boldly and confidently pressed it against his lips.

_You're going waaaaaaay too fast buddy._ His mind warned him as he shakily slid a hand down the perfect curve of her spine, drunk off the warm softness of her. His hand pressed roughly against her hip and her fingers dug into the nape of his neck. Only when she instinctively hitched a leg over his thigh and uttered a soft, mewling moan, did Kristoff come crashing down to earth.

He yanked his mouth away from hers and immediately held her firmly at arm's length. They were both out of breath this time and Anna's lips were swollen and her eyes hazy. _Get it together Kristoff, this isn't how you court a lady, let alone a Princess_.

"Wha-"she began, obviously confused.

"Come on, let's get you to shore… it's getting late," he interrupted her, his tone harsher than he meant and he cringed when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

He tried for a shaky smile, "How about tomorrow I teach you how to swim?" _And this time in proper swimming gear and with a lot less touching._

She brightened and nodded as he paddled the relatively short distance to the shore line.

They dried off using his light summer cloak and then dressed in awkward silence. It didn't take long for Anna to return to her normal, confident, vibrant self, laughing and teasing him on the way back to the castle till he himself felt almost normal.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked softly as they stopped before the open castle gates. Both guards had tactfully looked away and Kristoff inwardly cringed, not at all sure how to handle the situation. Anna was looking at him with such trust and affection he was nearly overwhelmed, her lovely hair drying in soft waves about her pretty face. He could still feel the wonderful weight of it between his fingers and he flexed them subconsciously.

He brushed a clumsy thumb across her cheek and gave her a soft smile, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Her brilliant smile warmed him all the way home, hardly aware of his still dripping clothes and the squishing of his water logged boots. Alone in his bed that night, he thought maybe the whole courting thing wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. The Competition

**Chapter Two: The Competition**

* * *

**  
**   


"OoooOOOooo!" Olaf squealed in delight and waddled through the flower strewn glade, personal flurry cloud in toe. "What about _this_ one?!"

The supernatural snow-being held aloft one of the most hideous flowers Kristoff had ever seen and he cringed, "Uh, that flower makes people uh… sick."

Olaf gasped and threw the flower away from him in horror, popping off the arm that had gripped the stem and cleaning it against his snowy belly.

"Flowers shouldn't be allowed to make people sick, that's just _awful_."

Sven lumbered leisurely through the field, nibbling at the sweet long grass and Kristoff shot the reindeer a desperate look. He'd never picked flowers for a girl before. He didn't even know if Anna _liked_ flowers, though Zulla –his troll 'guardian'- had assured him all women did. That and chocolate… apparently. Sven just rolled his eyes and continued munching. Kristoff was apparently on his own.

Feeling very much out of his element, he turned to find Olaf in the process of decorating his head entirely in flowers and sighed deeply. He really needed to make some normal, _human_ friends. The kind of friends who could give him advice on how to pursue human women –no matter what Zulla said, he had a feeling there were a few slight differences between troll women and human women, he had a hard time believing, for instance, that Anna would be impressed by his hole digging skills or that she would enjoy sleeping in warm mud. Before he'd met Anna he could honestly say he hadn't really given girls, or women, much thought. Sure, he'd found them _appealing_ but he hadn't lived the sort of life most women found desirable. The most interaction he'd ever had with the opposite sex really came from middle aged women he delivered ice to who would tactlessly try to persuade him into their homes.

Wiping suddenly damp palms on his pants he begrudgingly set to work.

_Would she like purple? What colors does she like to wear? Green? Where am I gonna find a green flower? I guess the stems are green so that has to count for something…._

He spotted a patch of blue flowers, wide petals fading from a dark blue to a light sky color at the tips and was instantly reminded of Anna's eyes.

"I've turned into such a sap," he moaned aloud and began gathering the flowers in defeat. He felt as though he was losing his rugged masculinity by helpless degrees.

* * *

By the time he and his _entourage_ arrived at the castle gates, Kristoff was very red in the face. He was positive everyone had been staring at him on his way through town and he'd had to constantly remind himself not to smash the flowers he'd so painstakingly gathered in his sweaty fist. He shot the guards above the gate a sheepish grin and they both smirked at him, elbowing one another conspiratorially. Kristoff was slowly dying of embarrassment, he was sure of it. Was courting _supposed_ to be so mortifying?

"Hello Brad, Carl! See you guys for cards later?" Olaf called happily and it was the guard's turns to look shamefaced. Sometimes Kristoff really loved the creepy, obnoxious, supernatural snow creature.

Inside the main courtyard Kirstoff caught Gwyneth, one of the castle's older maids, and asked where he might find the princess that morning. The poor woman looked a bit distressed.

"Oh, their majesties are in the throne room. The prince of Kayne and his ambassador are here," she said, fluffing her ample skirts and swiping a hand over a sweating brow.

"Oh," Kristoff said lamely, uncertain of what to do in light of this information.

Gwyneth glanced at the flowers he held and smiled, obviously taking pity on him. "You can wait in the foyer just outside the throne room, I know Princess Anna will be happy to see you and she shouldn't be much longer."

Kristoff shoved his free hand through his hair and smiled, "Er, thanks… I'll just go... do that then. Ah, thank you, again."

The older woman just chuckled and patted his arm maternally. Kristoff set off in the direction of what he _thought_ might be the throne room, leaving Olaf and Sven behind.

He ended up asking a particularly kind faced butler for directions ten minutes later, his flowers beginning to droop, and his frustration mounting. Armed with knowledge and stubborn determination, he set off again only to be stalled by a gaggle of giggling maids in a cramped hallway.

"Did you _see_ him?" One of them cooed. "He was so handsome I nearly _swooned_."

"Oh I _know_! So tall! And _those_ eyes, it's a wonder he's unmarried!" They all giggled in unison.

Kristoff mentally cringed and was deeply grateful Anna didn't behave or talk like these girls.

"He must be here to court the Queen, or even the Princess… probably the Princess I'd wager, the Queen is lovely but… rather scary, don't you think?"

The girls skirted past him, not even bothering to glance his way, and Kristoff felt his stomach drop. He'd almost completely forgotten about his 'deal' with the Queen. The words 'other worthy suitors' danced mockingly in his head. He glanced at his wilting bouquet of flowers and felt horrifyingly foolish.

"Kristoff!"

He whirled and found Anna bounding down the hall toward him in her typically exuberant manner. The girl never went anywhere slowly and didn't know the meaning of _caution._ He braced himself for what he deemed an unavoidable impact and held his flowers safely aloft. He was aware it wasn't entirely dignified to swing a Princess around, but no one else was in the hall and he really liked to hold her. Her laughter, so honest and full, made his heart sing

"Hey there," he puffed, smiling as he lowered her back to her feet, forcing himself not to notice the softness of her curves as she slid down his chest.

"Hey yourself," she replied, her face flushing and her eyes dancing almost immediately to his lips. Heat washed down to his toes and he was fully aware she wanted him to kiss her again. He was already leaning forward, as helpless as ever when it came to her.

She pulled back suddenly, their faces a few inches apart.

"You're holding flowers," she observed, confusion obvious.

Kristoff lurched upright, and cleared his throat. "Oh, yeah, uh, they're… for you."

He thrust them at her, "Tada!"

_You're such an idiot._

Her eyes widened as she stared at them long enough for Kristoff to began to fidget.

"For _me_? No one has ever brought me flowers before," she murmured and took them from him, inhaling them so exuberantly she went into a sneezing fit. Laughing depsite himself, Kristoff steadied her with one hand as she mopped at her running nose and eyes with her dress sleeve, an action which was oddly endearing.

"I _love_ them," she said, her nose as red as a cherry and Kristoff's chest swelled with pride.

"What do I do with them though?"

"Well, I guess you ought to put them in vase… or something," he suggested, rubbing at the back of his neck ruefully.

Anna beamed, bouncing on her feet, "Yes! Come on!"

She took him by the hand and yanked him down the hall, nearly sprinting in her excitement. Kristoff wasn't about to argue, fully capable of admitting to himself he'd leap at any excuse to hold her hand. They rounded a corner, laughing, and nearly ran straight into the Queen and a tall, well dressed gentleman Kristoff immediately concluded was the man 'so handsome' he caused maids to nearly _swoon_. He was dressed in a perfectly tailored navy uniform, decorated with at least a dozen medals and official looking ribbons, shiny black boots, and a red half cape that even Kristoff had to admit was pretty dashing. His hair was thick and black and his eyes blue and arresting. Kristoff didn't like the look of him one bit and was made painfully aware of his own simple trousers, tunic and shirt and the golden fop of his messy hair.

Glancing at the Queen (who admittedly looked more amused than anything), Kristoff immediately removed his hand from Anna's and stood a little straighter. The man smiled gently at Anna and took her now free hand in his. Kristoff immediately regretted letting go of it and resisted the childish urge to snatch it back and yell something ridiculous like 'mine!'

"We meet again, Princess," the Prince said in a soft sort of accent that made Kristoff immediately distrustful, a sentiment further solidified when he pressed a lingering kiss to Anna's knuckles. Kristoff must have bristled visibly because the Queen shot him a look.

Anna giggled, her cheeks going pink and she pulled her hand away.

"What lovely flowers Anna, did Kristoff bring them to you?" The Queen asked with an indulgent smile.

Anna grinned wide, "He did! Aren't they nice Prince Richard?"

The Prince of Kayne smiled, "Very lovely Princess, just like you."

Kristoff suppressed the urge to gag. Anna seemed pleased though and offered the man one of her bright smiles. The Prince turned to Kristoff at last, his blue eyes calculating but not unkind. Kristoff got the feeling this was the kind of man who was used to getting the things he wanted.

"I'm afraid we have not formally been introduce, sir. I am Prince Richard of Kayne." The man made a slight bow, more an inclination of his strong chin if anything.

Kristoff opened his mouth and quickly discovered he had no idea what to say. _Hi, I'm Kristoff Bjorgman, the recently designated Royal Ice Delivery Man who was raised by a tribe of trolls made of rock and stone… oh, and my closest friends are a reindeer and a magical snowman._

Anna quickly came to his rescue, "Oh, so rude of me, sorry! This is Kristoff Bjorgman, he's my, I mean _our_ royal ice delivery… person."

Both Kristoff and the Queen cringed but the Prince seemed unperturbed.

"How interesting, that a Queen who can _make_ ice on command would employ someone to deliver it for her, you must be held in high regard indeed, Mr. Kristoff. " The Prince's tone _seemed_ kindly but Kristoff had a distinct feeling that he was being mocked.

"Here Anna, why don't you give me those, didn't Kristoff offer to take you to the beach again today?" The Queen prompted, apparently sensing what Kristoff had. Anna was of course oblivious and cheerily handed over the flowers.

"Oh sure! I almost forgot! You did promise to teach me to swim, didn't you Kristoff?"

Kristoff flushed a bit and rubbed at his neck.

"How nice," said the Prince, "would the Princess mind if I accompanied you? I have seen so little of your lovely kingdom, something I hope to remedy during my stay."

"Actually I do-" Kristoff started to say, hardly aware he was even speaking.

"Of course you can! The more the merrier after all, you ought to come too Elsa!" Anna said.

The Queen faltered visibly, "Ah, no, thank you Anna, maybe another time, I have some documents I need to look over before this evening."

Anna opened her mouth to protest but Elsa was already moving down the hall, "I'll have Gwyn put these flowers in your room Anna. I'll see you later tonight, your highness," she dipped a curtsy to the Prince, flashed Kristoff a smile, and was gone.

Anna pouted briefly before excitement claimed her and she turned to Kristoff. "I'll just go get my swimming clothes, meet you in the main hall?" She was obviously including the both of them. Kristoff scratched uncomfortably at his chin.

"Sure Anna," he said and she smiled at him, holding his gaze for just a fraction of second long enough to chase away a few of his insecurities. She curtsied to the Prince and dashed away.

That left Kristoff and the Prince alone, quietly able to size one another up. Despite the mile high gaps in their upbringing, Kristoff refused to give an inch. He'd earned the right to be here, he had the Queen's permission and blessing to be here, and damn if he was going to let some prissy, flattering, flowery Prince make him feel inferior.

Prince Richard seemed to read his mind and smirked haughtily, "If you'll excuse me, I must change my attire as well. Perhaps into something as comfortable and simple as what you're wearing, so _quaint_."

Kristoff bit back a very impolite retort and inclined his head as regally as he could, etiquette be damned. The prince sauntered off and Kristoff internally fumed. Had the bastard come here to try and snatch up Anna? Was he another Hans 'of the Southern Isles'?

_You got this man, Anna likes you, and she wouldn't be interested in a snobby Prince like that anyway_.

He strode purposefully down the hall, pointedly ignoring the other voice in his head reminding him she _had_ fallen for a Prince just like that.

* * *

"Alright Anna, are you ready?" Kristoff asked the girl before him with as serious a face he could muster against her bubbling enthusiasm. She was so excited the water around her was practically quivering. Watching her, Kristoff found himself wishing she could be just a little less adorable, a little less innocent and kind, and then maybe he'd be able to concentrate a little better and maybe he wouldn't have a growing jealousy monster taking root in his gut.

"I'm so ready," she said, "I was born ready to float, I'm positive."

"Anna!" Olaf called from the beach, one branchy arm waving, "Don't get eaten by sharks… or big fish, or maybe a whale?" The creature shrugged and laughed his odd little laugh then busied himself making a sand castle. The Prince stood somewhere behind them, looking disgustingly debonair in a loose, flouncing white shirt and tight fitting trousers, bare feet buried in the glittering sand. He was surrounded by a few of the brightly dressed court women who'd come running for the beach when they'd heard the Prince would be there, for which Kristoff was grateful. The Prince also seemed uneasy about Olaf and the snowman was currently acting as an effective deterrent for him –Kristoff was ready to take back every snide comment he'd ever made about the frozen little guy.

"Calm down," he commanded her, his smile sliding all over his teeth. Anna rolled her eyes but managed to stand still. He was waist deep and the water line fell just below her breasts as they stood among the gentle waves. Gathering himself, Kristoff carefully placed a hand on her lower back.

"Okay, now lean back against my hand and-" she immediately fell backward and came up sputtering.

Kristoff snorted, "Lean back _slowly_ Anna."

She glared good-naturedly and stuck her tongue out at him. Kristoff just shook his head at her, "You should have let me finish." She giggled lightly in response and slowly began to lean backward.

"Yes, like that. Let the ocean hold you up."

"That was kind of poetic Kristoff."

"Quiet, someone might hear you."

She laughed and he watched as her bare knees bobbed to the surface. They were slender and freckled and the combination somehow made his cheeks hot. Her bathing suit was modest of course, but he was still seeing a lot more of her than he was used to. He swallowed.

"Am I doing it?" She half yelled, her ears under water.

He reluctantly moved his hand from her back and gave her a smile and an encouraging thumbs up. She laughed and threw her arms out wide, "This is awesome!"

Kristoff let her float around like that for awhile, briefly admiring her childlike wonder, before he motioned to her to stand up. She did so, dripping and smiling.

"Okay, now, to swim properly you have to turn round the other way, yes, like that, and here," he reached out and extended her arms, "You have to put your arms out like this and paddle yourself forward while kicking your legs."

"That sounds complicated…" Anna said, her brow furrowed. She paddled her arms back and forth a few times experimentally and almost immediately floundered.

"Hum, maybe. It's easier than it sounds, I promise. Here, I shall demonstrate using my fantastic aquatic skills."

Anna snorted, wiping water from her face, "Yeah sure, whatever you say big guy."

Kristoff puffed out his chest and said, "Prepare to be amazed, Princess!"

He turned and pressed into the water, paddling his arms and legs with calculated exaggeration so she would get the idea. He only went a few yards before turning.

"See! Nothing to….it," But Anna was not behind him watching with the rapt attention he had imagined, she was nearer to shore… talking to Prince Rich-Turd… and _giggling._

The jealous monster within growled and Anna caught his eye, looking sheepish and holding a large pink shell in her hand.

"Sorry Kristoff!" She called, "Prince Richard found this amazing sea shell and was showing me how you can hear the _ocean_ in it."

Kristoff wadded in their direction, feeling just as grumpy as everyone was always accusing him of being.

"Actually," the Prince said, an indulgent patient sort of look on his face that Kristoff didn't like one bit, "It's merely the echo of your own blood rushing through your ears enhanced by the shell."

Anna looked to the shell in her hands and pressed it to her ear, obviously less enchanted by the idea, "Oh, I see..."

Just as Kristoff reached them one of the castle servants appeared on the shore line, "Your majesties, the Queen has requested your presence."

"Of course," The Prince said immediately and linked his arm with Anna's, leading her out of the water. Kristoff suddenly felt very much like the third wheel. Anna craned around toward him, her face apologetic, "I'm sorry Kristoff! Maybe we can pick up the lessons again tomorrow?"

"Yeah," he said lamely, lifting his hand in farewell. "Sure," but she had already turned away from him, listening to something the Prince was saying.

Kirstoff stood there for a few minutes, with Olaf singing to himself as he built a lopsided sand castle, using his carrot nose to carve out the windows and doors, and wondered how he'd gone from holding her and kissing her to being left behind in less than a day.

He trudged to the beach in a full blow pout and threw himself onto the warm sand to dry off. It wasn't long before a lumpy shadow leaned over him.

"You look sad. Is it because Anna went off with that handsome Prince fellow instead of staying here and swimming with you like she said she would?"

Kristoff glared at him, "No Olaf, I'm upset because my tan is going to be uneven."

The snowman frowned then shrugged, "Oh, my mistake then."

Kristoff threw his hands up in a shower of wet sand, "Of _course_ I'm upset she went off with Prince Rich-Turd!"

The snowman looked unimpressed, "Really? 'Rich-Turd'? Is that the best you could come up with?"

"You're not helping Olaf…"

The snowman plopped down next to him and a few stray snowflakes kissed Kirstoff's sun warmed cheeks.

"Lay it on me man, I'm here for you, tell me why you feel so threatened by this Prince fellow. I mean, what does the guy have that you don't? Other than money, a kingdom, manners, good hygiene and really, _really_ nice teeth that is?"

"I really don't like you right now."

"Cheer up!" Olaf exclaimed, "Things could be worse!"

"Really!" Kristoff retorted, "I'm sitting on a beach talking about my girl problems with a magical snow man and I've got to compete with guys like that Prince of Jerksvile," he fluttered an angry hand in the direction of the castle, "for Anna's attention and I have no idea how to live in that world. I mean, I was raised by _trolls_ for God's sake and I spent most of my life with only a reindeer to talk to."

"Yeah, that is pretty strange; I guess you should just give up then." Olaf shrugged, goofy smile on his face.

Kristoff lurched into sitting position, "What!? Give up? That's your wise snowman advice?"

Olaf adjusted his nose primly and stood up, detaching one of his arms to reach back and wipe the sand from his backside.

"Well, it sounds to me like you already have."

That took the ice out of his sleigh. He blew out a frustrated sigh.

"Have I mentioned I really don't like you?"

Olaf grinned, "Yup, which, as I understand it, means you love me dearly in grumpy mountain man language."

"So, what do I do?"

Olaf seemed to consider this for a moment, "Well, if you want to live in her world… I guess you'll have to learn how."

Kristoff scoffed, "And how am I supposed to do _that_ exactly?"

Olaf grinned and waved his hand in a flourish, "Fortunately for you I happen to be well versed in etiquette and royal customs!"

"I am so screwed."

"Alright fine," Olaf pouted, "But it wouldn't hurt to buy some new clothes and maybe get your hair trimmed or something. If you can't act the part you might as well _look_ the part."

Kristoff considered this, a smile growing on his face, "You may have a point there…"

Olaf raised his hands in confusion, wiggling branchy fingers, "I have several points… one, two, three… yeah, at least six points."

Kristoff chuckled and rose to his feet, brushing sand off his pants. "I'll see you later Olaf, and thanks for the advice!"

"Anytime!" Olaf called, still musing over his hands. "But I still don't know what my points have to do with anything..."

* * *

Elsa sat in her study late that night frowning over a letter, a low fire crackling cheerily in the hearth and dressed in a simple bed robe. Dinner had been hours ago but like many nights since she'd returned, she found herself unable to sleep, restless in a way she couldn't understand. The letter was from the Crown Prince Albert of Romania and it had arrived earlier that morning, she'd read it half a dozen times and still wasn't sure how to respond.

_Your Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_I must first apologize that my father, the King, and I were unable to attend your coronation and hope that you will allow me to extend to you my blessings and regards in favor of your rule and kingdom. That said, I am writing to you in reference to a deeply…personal matter. After hearing of the fantastic circumstances involved in your formal ascent to the Arendellian throne, I was filled with hope that you might be the answer to all of my many prayers. I do not wish to say much here, but instead would request that you might agree to a meeting, at the convince of your castle of course. This matter is of great importance to me and my family and we would be forever in your debt for even so small a thing as your willingness to listen._

_Your Humble Servant,_

_Crown Prince Albert Henry Constantin of Warwyn  
_

Elsa set the letter aside and looked out the open window, staring broodingly into the mild summer night. Years of seclusion and secrecy had made her naturally distrustful of pretty much everyone, but the words ' _after hearing of the fantastic circumstances involved in your formal ascent to the Arendellian throne, I was filled with hope...'_ kept running a track in her mind. What could this Prince Albert of Warwyn possibly mean? Curiosity was getting the better of her, and she felt the sincerity of his desperation and gratitude through the broad, hard strokes of his pen to the page. The request was rather unorthodox, to say the least, which pressed her further. For someone of such a prominent royal family to ask her for a personal favor was interesting indeed...

Mind made up, she drew out a piece of parchment and wet her quill, telling herself that an alliance, even one of mere friendship, with Warwyn would be a blessing for her small country. It had nothing to do with her newly discovered love of adventure and excitement. She smiled and began writing in earnest. No, nothing to do with it in the _least._


	3. Dreams into Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely building a plot around this thing. Enjoy some Kristoff and Anna fluff... there may be some dark days ahead for our lovely couple.

**Chapter Three: Dreams into Reality**

* * *

Anna was bored. Horribly, painfully, unequivocally…bored. She was somewhere between the lands of 'fall asleep on her feet from sheer lack of stimulation' and 'running around in screaming circles, pulling her own hair out if only for a little excitement'. Only what decorum she'd managed to absorb as an actually involved Princess, which was admittedly minimal, kept her from performing either, or possibly both.

Boredom had been her constant and unwanted companion through nearly all of her child, an old and tired enemy. Anna had, before this moment, believed she'd finally defeated it. Blankly watching the Prince of Kayne's mouth move up and down in what seemed to be an endless stream of meaningless words, she knew she had found its reincarnation in human form. He was only slightly more preferable than speaking to paintings. Maybe.

"So, as you can imagine, due to the architecture and engineering involved in the building's development…"

Anna continued to stare intently at his mouth. His pale lips were rather slim and they looked hard and sort of unpleasant. He also had this habit of flicking his tongue against his teeth when he spoke that was grating on her nerves. She knew all the maids found him very handsome but to Anna he was too… stiff. Not to mention mind numbingly boring. He talked incessantly of all his family's many holdings and how bsically fantastic he was at _everything_ \- neither were topics that Anna found even remotely interesting. She felt a flash of irritation at her sister for forcing her to endure the pompous man's company and recalled the conversation they'd had the night after she and Kristoff had leapt into the fjord.

_"Now Anna, it's important that we cultivate lasting friendships with as many kingdoms as we can. We are a very small country and Kayne has always been good to us."_

_"Then why don't you show him around and spend time with him," she whined, sinking lower and lower in her chair._

_"Because," her sister smiled sheepishly, "it isn't me he asked to spend time with."_

_"Uggggggggh!"_

_"Oh come now he's not_ that _bad," Elsa said chuckling into her cup of tea._

_"Maybe not, I haven't really gotten a chance to speak with him, but he seems so…so,_ formal _, the air is stuffy just standing next to him."_

_Elsa set her cup down primly and shot her sister a knowing look._

_"Perhaps there is someone_ else _you'd rather spend your time with."_

_Anna pursed her lips and looked pointedly away, but her blush was obvious even in the dim candlelight, "I have no idea what you mean."_

_Elsa laughed and rolled her eyes, "You two aren't fooling anyone, least of all your older sister. I'm the Queen remember, I know all, I see all."_

_"Yeah, that's not creepy or ominous," her younger sister teased, "Are you saying I can spend time with Kristoff instead?" Anna's eyes lit up._

_Elsa smiled ruefully, "Afraid not, as a Princess of Arendelle, and my current successor, it's your responsibility to spend time with our guests."_

_"You know, technically speaking, Kristoff is sort of a guest. I mean I know you set him up with an apartment outside the castle, but it's pretty much the same thing."_

_"Nice try Anna, but as much as I like Kristoff he's not likely to help us secure international trading partnerships. The Prince will only be here a few weeks Anna, I'm sure Kristoff will understand."_

_"Ugggggggh!"_

"-incess Anna?"

"Huh? What? Who?" Anna blinked at the Prince's frowning face owlishly, feeling only mildly ashamed at her total inattention. The man never let her get in a word, anyway. They were walking under a canopy of chestnut trees with the afternoon sunlight streaming through lush leaves in starry patches. It was a beautiful day and it seemed a complete waste to spend it listening to Prince Richard babble. Especially when she could have been at the beach, floating in the waves, with strong, warm arms around her-

"I was just asking after your friend, the ice tradesman. What was his name? Christopher or some such?"

Anna shook her head and frowned, "Kristoff."

"Ah, yes, that's the name," he said with disdainful dismissal.

Anna felt her cheeks redden as unbidden memories of full, warm lips against hers came clearly to mind. His hair had been so soft between her fingers, and the gently scrape of his jaw against-

Anna coughed and attempted to clear her mind, "W-what about him?"

The Prince sniffed, lifting his nose into the air as though he smelled something nasty, "I'm curios about his place here in the castle and his… familiarity with your highness."

Anna narrowed her eyes, not pleased by the direction the conversation had taken "What do you mean, exactly?"

"I don't mean to accuse you of anything Princess, not in the least, I just can't help but feel that your interaction with that man isn't exactly appro-"

"Stop," Anna commanded, standing still and raising a hand between them like a ward. The Prince looked alarmed and stopped a few feet before her.

"Pardon me?"

Anna stuck her chin stubbornly into the air, "I don't wish to hear you speak badly of Kristoff, he is an important… er, friend."

The Prince's face flashed quickly between surprise, irritation, distaste, and then settled into condescending patience.

"From what I understand your majesty was not raised in the… traditional manner considered proper for young Princesses. I thought only to ensure you were not being unduly taken advantage of, a woman of your position-"

"Is perfectly capable of choosing whom she spends her time with!" She fumed, stamped her foot and stormed out of the garden.

"Princess!" Prince Richard called out after her but Anna would have rather eaten her own shoe than spent another minute in the pretentious man's company.

Anna swerved down the hall, racing past startled servants, aware she was far more irritated than the situation likely called for and she couldn't put a finger on exactly why. She turned down several little used passageways till she was finally outside once more, heading straight into town. She hadn't realized she was looking for Kristoff till she veered off toward the building his small set of rooms was located. If she wanted to spend time with an ice trader instead of a arrogant Prince then by all that was holy and sacred, she would!

* * *

Kristoff surveyed himself critically in the full length mirror, brow creased in consternation as he turned slowly to the left and then to the right and back again.

"I don't know…" he said, "Are you sure this looks right?"

Olaf studied him with comical seriousness as the snowman stood in a small rusty bucket the shop proprietor had forced him into. His twig fingers stroked his snowy chin slowly.

"I always said you were like a Valiant Pungent Reindeer King and now you look positively _regal!_ " He threw his hands up in excitement and promptly fell backward, head rolling out of the dressing room followed swiftly by a woman's shrill scream.

While Olaf's butt scampered hurriedly off to rejoin his head, Kristoff did something he'd never done before, he _preened_. He did look rather… dapper, if he did say so himself. The pants were black and of a tighter fit then he was used to but constructed of finer cloth than he'd ever worn. Beneath a fine black tunic, edged in blue, he wore a deep cerulean shirt complimented by a matching sash. The boots were of well made black leather and were honestly the most comfortable pair of boots he'd ever worn. He smiled at himself in the mirror and gave his reflection a wink and a thumbs up.

Olaf scuttled back in to the room, the shop owner hot on his hells. "I'm going, I'm going," the creature mumbled as he climbed back into his bucket. The owner glared at the sulking snow man before turning a bright insincere smile on Kristoff.

"Those look very handsome on you sir, shall I have them wrapped?"

Kristoff considered wearing them out of the shop but quickly decided against it. He'd save them for a special occasion. "Uh, yeah sure, that would be great."

He changed and handed over the clothing as the owner began to calculate the total. Kristoff was prepared for the worst but even that wasn't bad enough.

" _Thirty_ , gold pieces?!" his voice sounded shrill even to his own ears. The man across the counter frowned and Kristoff cleared his throat uneasily, visions of being tossed out into the snow by another shopkeeper coming to mind.

"I, er, don't you think that might be a little… extreme?"

The lonfaced man sniffed, his beady eyes coolly collected, "I'm afraid clothing prices are non-negotiable. I can simply return them to the rack-"

Kristoff grunted and riffled through his money pouch feeling more and more frustrated. _I'm sure thirty gold pieces is nothing to His Royal Highness, the Prince of Wales._ Thirty gold pieces would wipe Kristoff almost completely clean. He'd been hesitant to revisit the mountains for ice since returning with Anna but it was becoming dismally clear he would have to shortly or risk being unable to pay his rent.

The shop keeper was all smiles as he took Kristoff's money and handed him his bundle and boots. "Thank you, and please do come again."

Kristoff snorted, "Yeah, right." He waved a sarcastic hand over his shoulder and grumbled his way out of the shop. Olaf trailed behind him in sort of hop drag until they were out the doors and he clumsily extricated himself from the bucket, kicking it imperiously across the lane. "The nerve of some people," the snowman grumbled, making a show of readjusting each of tier of his frozen body.

"Where to now?" Olaf asked as they headed down the lane. The townsfolk had gotten relatively used to the snowman but he still drew quite a few stares. Sven was waiting in the courtyard for them and Kristoff produced a carrot, still taking his customary bite. Some things never changed.

"Do I really need to cut my hair?" Kristoff asked his two odd companions, observing his distorted reflection in a pane of window glass.

"Maybe just trim the front a bit," a familiar voice offered and Kristoff jumped, whirling so fast he dropped his packages in an awkward tangle of limbs and tie strings.

"Anna!" Olaf cried cheerfully as he waddled toward the giggling girl.

"Sorry, let me help you with those." She said and bent over to pick up one of the parcels.

"No! Don't!" He cried, lunging forward to gather them up swiftly. He looked into her started eyes and flushed, "I mean, uh, please, don't worry about it." He felt strangely embarrassed that she had caught him with new clothes, as if she might see right through him and guess at his intentions.

"Oh," she said, rocking back and forth on her heels with her hands clasped behind her back, "I didn't mean to startle you-"

"No it-it's fine, not your fault I'm a mess," he puffed out an awkard high pitched sort of laugh and they both looked pointedly away.

_Smooth buddy,_ _smooth. Say something, anything._

"What brings you-

"Would you like to go somewhere with me?" She asked simultaneously and then looked sheepish, "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"N-No, it was nothing. I mean, it was nothing important anyway," he floundered and Olaf was glancing between the two of them with obvious interest. He took a deep breath, "I would love to go anywh- I mean somewhere with you."

Her answering smile was well worth all his fumbling. "But I ah, need to drop these things off first, if you uh, want to walk with me."

"Sure!" was her cheery reply and they fell instep. They made an odd little group but Kristoff found he wouldn't have had it any other way. Kristoff had never had a true home before, somewhere he could call his own, but in Anna, and their friends, he saw the makings of a life made real.

"So... how's castle life today?" He asked, glancing down at her profile as they walked. His stomach fluttered and he vaguely tried to recall if she had always been so beautiful to him or if her beauty had grown like the dawn, by slow, brilliant degrees.

Anna pulled a face, "Tedious, and that's putting it nicely."

"Oh yeah? What, were you attempting to sit still for longer than five minutes?"

Anna snorted and shot him a glare, "No, I was attempting to entertain our honored _guest_ ," she said sarcastically, "but I simply couldn't stand another minute of it."

Kristoff couldn't quell the enormous sense of justice that rose within him, despite her not _exactly_ naming Prince Rich-turd directly. He felt more relived by her obvious distaste than he would ever let on.

"Oh, so you're a runaway then? Should I be worried? Will they send the guards out after you?" They were nearly to his home, just a simple place the Queen had secured for him in town as part of his new 'duties', nothing fancy but far nicer than anywhere he'd ever stayed. He couldn't quite think of it as _his_ yet, but it was growing on him.

Anna's eyes were twinkling as she said, "You're my accomplice now, might as well help me escape."

Kristoff grinned and felt a sudden urge to take her hand or maybe put his arm around her, but then they were at his door and he was beset by a whole new collection of worries. His apartment -just a sitting sort of eating area, a kitchen kind of room and a small bedroom- were next to barren and not at all clean.

He jumped to the door ahead of her, obviously startling her, "I'll uh, be just one minute, alright?"

"Oh, um, sure, I'll just wait... right here," she said while Olaf trailed around them in circles in pursuit of a butterfly.

"Heh," was all he managed as he darted inside the front door, nearly tripping over the besotted snowman, and shut it quickly behind him.

"Phew," he said into the dim, empty room. He set the parcels just inside the door and grabbed his plain summer cloak, just in case Anna got cold, or something, and took an extra second to collect himself. _It's just Anna,_ he told himself, _it's just the woman you raced across the mountains with and risked life and limb for, nothing to be nervous about, pull it together._

Reciting this unorthodox prayer silently to himself, he stepped back outside where Anna was leaning absently against the doorjamb. Unprepared for his sudden return, she fell backward into his chest with a small cry.

"You okay?" He asked immediately, helping her to stand steady on her feet.

"Yup, just great..." she said, trailing off as they both simultaneously realized how close their faces were. Kristoff swallowed thickly and his eyes were helplessly drawn to the soft pink bow of her lips.

"That's good," he breathed, not even aware of what he was saying. Her head titled up toward him, and he caught the faint movement of her eyes as they instinctively started to close.

"Hey, are you guys going to kiss? What's kissing feel like? Is it as warm as hugs?"Olaf blundered up to them excitedly, very effectively ruining the moment. Kristoff was baffled at the creatures ability to meander from strangely wise and perceptive to totally oblivious hindrance. Anna immediately jumped back a pace, her face beat red and Kristoff shot the helpless Sven an accusatory look. The reindeer shook his head and pulled what passed for a shrug, short of.

"We-we should get going," Anna said, tucking her hair behind her ear in what Kristoff recognized as a nervous -rather adorable- habit.

"Yeah, of course, uh, where are we headed?"

Anna brightened, excitement winning over awkwardness and she grabbed his arm, "It's a surprise, come on!"

"I love surprises!" Olaf squealed.

"You're not invited," Kristoff said grumpily and Anna elbowed him sharply before bending forward toward the snowman.

"I'm sorry Olaf but this is a surprise meant just for Kristoff, but I have something you might like that I could show you tomorrow, alright?"

The snowman seemed to consider this thoroughly before giving a cheery "Okay!" and meandered off, grabbing Sven by the reigns and leading the poor animal after him. The reindeer looked back at them pleadingly but Kristoff just shot him a cheeky grin.

"Come on," Anna whispered to him conspiratorially. Looking into her eyes, he knew he'd go anywhere she asked him to so long as she kept looking at him as if they were the only two people in the world. Boldly linking his arm with her's Kristoff let her steer him down the deserted lane back toward the castle. Neither of them noticed the man watching them from the shadows of an adjacent alley, the medals on his coat glimmering sharply as he finally stepped into the light and glared stormily after them.

* * *

"Is this the sort of surprise where you endanger our lives... again?" Krisotff asked warily as they traversed the side of an increasingly high ridge that overlooked the castle and the lake it rested in.

"Ha! Don't be such a baby," Anna replied, her hand tucked firmly in his as she led the way.

"Says the woman who jumps off cliffs into the ocean when she can't swim. Oh, and lets not forget the time you aggravated a giant deadly snow monster."

Anna shook her head and he could see the flash of her smile reflected in the sunlight, "Where's your sense of adventure."

The falls rose before them, impressive and graceful, a roaring stream of silver. They reached an over look and Anna drew him forward, a sad sort of look her face.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked and she looked away from him, letting out a long sigh. She let go of his hand and stepped ahead of him, flanked by separate streams of flowing water. The valley spread out below them, picturesque and serene.

"You see the south tower, there?" She asked, pointing at the castle and Kristoff stepped up behind her.

"Yeah," he said lamely, feeling suddenly uneasy.

"When I was ten I climbed to the very tippy top, my nurse maid was so _mad_ but it was one of my favorite places to go, to think, to dream." She wrapped her arms around herself, as though she was trying to protect herself, or maybe hold herself together. Kristoff reached out to place a hand on her shoulder but paused midway when she began to speak again.

"I read a lot, we had a _huge_ library and I used to read stories about... about love and heroes and princess and I'd sit on that tower and imagine the day I'd have a prince of my own and what it would be like to take him to all the wonderful places outside the castle I could see, but couldn't reach."

She glanced over her shoulder at him and there was a pain in her eyes that tugged at his heart.

"Anna, I-"

"I brought him here, Prince Hans, that is." That shut him up.

"I thought he was my Prince, I thought I _needed_ a Prince, like in all the stories," Kristoff felt cold as she spoke, wondering what she was trying to say. He wasn't a Prince, he had no idea how to be one. She turned fully around and closed the distance between them, touching his face so softly it felt like a breath of wind.

"I was wrong Kristoff, I never needed a Prince, I don't _want_ a Prince. I needed you. In all those day dreams it was you I believed in, I just didn't know it yet."

Kristoff could hardly piece his emotions together. He'd never been good with words, never able to say the right things to at the right time. So he said the only three words he could think of, the only one's that felt right.

"I love you, Anna."

Her smile was glorious, brighter than the sun shining behind her and she threw her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. She spoke into his skin and he could feel every word like a brand.

"I know I don't know much about love, or life for that matter," her voice sounded amused but there was a tremor there, one that spoke to the depth of her feelings, "but I do know that I want you in mine, that I can't imagine my world without you in it."

He held her tightly to him, breathing in her scent and memorizing the perfect weight of her in his arms. Kissing her forehead Kristoff promised himself he'd never let anything take him away from her, that he'd do whatever it took to be with her. He could wait a year for her, after all, he'd waited a life time

* * *

Elsa looked blankly at her hands, flipping them back and forth, over and over again. Sometimes she could still feel the weight of the gloves, like shackles. She still hesitated to touch, things or people. A life time of rigorous habit couldn't be broken in a day, or even over several. Weeks had gone by and she still felt like a stranger in her own skin sometimes. Her fear of discovery had been replaced by a fear of losing all that she had gained. A fear of being behind closed doors again, alone.

A knock on the door broke through her thoughts and she jumped, dropping her hands swiftly to her sides. She gathered herself with a shakily indrawn breath.

"Enter," she called, arranging herself in the center of her room. Icicles had grown along the empty fireplace and across the ceiling beams, she drew another breath and they dissipated. Prince Richard entered the room, an odd look on his face.

"Your majesty," he executed a perfect, sharp bow, "I'm sorry to disturb you."

"Not at all, Prince Richard," she said, "What can I do for you?"

He straightened, glancing out the opened windows of her receiving room and then back at her, "I have some... concerns I'd like to discus with you..."

Elsa resisted the urge to frown and maintained what she hoped was a serene smile, "Of course, if you'd have a sea-"

"About Princess Anna," he finished, effectively cutting her off.

Caught between sisterly defense and political duty Elsa listened with growing distress as Prince Richard slowly and methodically convinced her that something needed to be done with her sister. By the time the Prince left, looking regretful and despondent, Elsa and frozen the entirety of her chair and the underside of her desk.


	4. The Price of Freedom

**Chapter Four: The Price of Freedom**

* * *

**  
**   


Anna felt like she was floating, soaring really. Her heart and mind felt light and free. For the first time in her life she felt as though things were finally going her way and that everything was exactly as it should be. Unfortunately for Anna, she didn't understand that life has a way of testing our limits and the strength of our love.

Anna was cheerful during dinner and even apologized to Prince Richard for her behavior earlier that day -despite thinking she had every right to act as she had. He'd accepted her apology very gracefully and returned with an apology of his own, and that, Anna believed, was that. She found she couldn't stop smiling over her cup and that she often became lost in day dreams of special, quiet moments and thrilling hopes for the future. She was so lost in her own happiness that she didn't notice Elsa's withdrawal or her increasing nervous distress as the meal wore on.

Later that night, after Anna had undressed and settled into her bed to distract herself with one of her favorite books –a love story, of course- her elder sister knocked softly on her door.

"Can I speak with you, Anna?"

Anna frowned and set her book aside, finally noting the pinched quality of her sister's face and the joy inside her chilled a little. "Of course, you can always talk to me," she assured her.

Her sister looked as lovely as freshly fallen snow in the early dawn, Anna thought. Her pale hair was loose and she wore a thin, blue robe over an elegant silk nightgown. It was still odd for Anna to see her sister without several layers of clothing, even in the height of summer, and her heart clenched slightly in sorrow for everything Elsa had had to endure alone.

Elsa sat hesitantly on the edge of Anna's bed and looked down at her clenched hands, opening her mouth several times without speaking. Anna became increasingly more worried as the seconds dragged on and reached out to take her sister's icy hand. Her fingers stung a little at the contact but Anna didn't let go, a little pain was worth the sudden and wonderful ability to physically comfort her sister. She'd never realized how much she'd missed the easy physical contact they'd once shared until it was gone.

"Elsa? What is it?"

"You know I love you, right?" Elsa blurted out, her eyes searching Anna's with a disarming, pleading, desperation.

"O-of course!" Anna said, her grip tightening on her sister's hand as a million possibilities traipsed through her head, none of them good.

"And you know that I would never do anything to hurt you right?"

 _Okay, this is getting scary_.

"What's wrong Elsa? Has something happened-"

"I just… I need you to trust me alright, to believe in me." Tears were shinning in Elsa's eyes and Anna immediately enveloped her in a hug. Elsa was icily cold and gooseflesh broke out along Anna's skin but she merely tightened her hug, one that Elsa eventually, tentatively, returned.

"I trust you Elsa but you're scaring me. What's wrong?"

Elsa pulled away and held her younger sister by her shoulders, "Kristoff came to see me a few days ago and asked for my permission to court you."

Anna hadn't expected to hear _that,_ of all things –though she couldn't exactly say she was surprised-, and was suddenly very, very warm, all the way down to her toes.

"Is-is that so," she said lamely.

"I told him of course he had my blessing, that I knew how much you two cared for one another but…" she trailed off.

Anna tensed, "But?"

Elsa sighed, "You know that you and I have responsibilities that others don't, right? That because of my- my _condition_ we weren't exactly schooled and raised in everything we should have been. Mother and Father kept you and I from the rest of the world, we didn't even have a real court in residence."

Anna was becoming more and more confused and there was a sinking feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite place. Elsa went on, not looking directly at her but at a spot over her shoulder and Anna could see she was struggling to find the right words for whatever she was trying to tell her.

"A-and then after they died… well, we were even more shut away while other people ran our kingdom. I need your help Anna, to be the Queen our country deserves."

Anna frowned, "Of course Elsa, you know I'm here for you, that I would do anything for you-"

"I told Kristoff that he must court you for a year, during which time I would allow any other potential suitors to pursue you." Anna must have looked stunned, or upset, because Elsa rushed on, the hands on her shoulders growing colder through her thin cotton nightgown. "Of course you would have the ultimate say in who you wanted to marry but it's recently come to my attention that your… _relationship_ with Kristoff is more complicated than that."

Anna drew away a little, her shield of happiness that she'd worn since meeting with Kristoff earlier that day cracking in places, "Wh-what are you saying, I don't understand-"

"It's clearly stated in the laws of our country that no one of royal birth can marry beneath their station, Anna. I've always known that, but I thought, perhaps, that I could make an exception for you and Kristoff. Now, I am not so sure…"

"Well that's stupid," Anna half shouted, moving subconsciously away from her sister as though she had wounded her. Elsa looked pleadingly after her.

"I agree, completely, but I don't have the, the… _influence_ yet to change a law as old as that one, Anna. You have to understand my position, many of our own nobility don't know or trust me, let alone other countries and things are so _fragile_ right now-"

"But what does that have to do with _me?!_ " Anna demanded, becoming increasingly more distressed.

Elsa stood, and Anna could see her sister's confidence fraying before her eyes, "Nothing! And everything! You're my heir and whether you or I like it or not, you _do_ have responsibilities to this kingdom, to our _people_ Anna." She waved a hand toward the window where the lights of Arendelle twinkled cheerily in response.

"I understand that, but what does that have to do with Kristoff and I-"

"Father and Mother arranged marriages for each of us when were girls Anna, I've only just found out. The Council of Lords thought it pertinent to wait till we were both of age."

Anna felt sick and vaguely felt herself shaking her head and backing away from Elsa. Her knees were weak, "You can't," she whispered, "They can't! How could they think- you can't let them Elsa! Tell them, please! I love him, you have to tell them!" She was shouting now, and terrified tears had collected in her eyes, mirroring those in her sisters.

"Please Anna, calm down," Elsa pleaded and sat again, her slim shoulders slumped in defeat. "I can't fight this head on, but I _do_ have a plan, that's why I asked you to trust me." Anna watched as several tears coursed down her elder sister's face and her fury faded in light of Elsa's obvious pain. She regretted thinking Elsa would, even for the briefest of moments, subject her to something as horrible as an arranged marriage.

"I do trust you Elsa, I do, tell me what I must do, and I will do it. Anything." She sat across the bed from Elsa and placed a hand on her sister's freezing shoulder. Ice had started to form on the bed and Anna could see her breath in the air. She suppressed a shiver of both cold and a lingering fear; it was hard not to be in awe of her sister's powers.

Elsa sniffed and moped at her face, visibly gathering herself and turning toward her with eyes that were suddenly steely with determination, "Father promised you to Lord Heljorne's son, he's a few years older and apparently a very handsome, good man," Anna pulled a face and opened her mouth to say something scathing but Elsa rushed on, "I'm not sure how to break the contract, not yet, but I think I have a plan for Kristoff, as the law is pretty clear there."

"What do you mean?"

Elsa smiled softly, a spark of mischief in her eyes, "How did all of the nobles become noble Anna?"

Anna frowned and shrugged incredulously, not really understanding where she was going.

"They _took_ it Anna. They earned it through deeds and actions," there was a sparkle in Elsa's eyes, as if the idea of such heroics called to her, excited her.

"So you're saying Kristoff needs to earn a place here?" Anna said and the knot in her stomach loosened every so slightly.

" _Exactly_ Anna." Elsa said, a ghost of a smile on her face, "I read through the laws for creating a noble house, and they vary some, but one thing was clear. A monarch can grant a house title to someone who has earned the trust and majority vote of the Council. I will sponsor him but you and Kristoff will both have to win them over, Anna."

Anna swallowed heavily, her earlier joy felt far away, "But, I mean, don't you think he's done enough? I mean he helped me find you after you left and-"

Elsa sighed deeply, "I know Anna, and I think Kirstoff is completely worthy of nobility, more so than many of the noblemen I've meant, but I don't think his actions during that… difficult time, will be quite enough for the Council. He'll need to learn many things, things they'll expect from a Lord."

"Such as?" Anna asked, feeling suddenly heavy with new responsibility. She wanted to argue, to rage, but there was a dismal sort of logic to her sister's words. Anna knew that she hadn't lived the life typical of a Princess, something even Prince Richard had felt the need to point out, and that things would be different now that Elsa was Queen and 'exposed', but she hadn't considered how they might change for the _worse_.

"Well," Elsa hesitated, "I know you won't like it, but I can't think of any other way…" she trailed off.

"What?" Anna pressed, already ready to argue.

Elsa sighed, "The Prince of Warwyn and some of his household are coming here for a time, their purpose isn't entirely clear, but he's asked for my help."

"That sounds… vague and possibly dangerous."

Elsa smirked, "Possibly, but I've given my consent and… after a lot of thought, I'd like to send Kristoff to meet them, along with some of the guard and Lord Frezjar, whom I will appoint as our Ambassador."

Anna's heart stuttered, "You're sending him _away_. How is that going to help?" She demanded.

Elsa was back to looking pleading, "I believe that Lord Frezjar can teach Kristoff a lot of what he needs to know; etiquette, politics, reading, writing, arithmetic, language… everything. It will be a long trip… and I think its best that Kristoff is away for a time, especially in light of my invitation to the Lord's Council to take residence in the castle once more, with their families."

That was a lot to process, and Anna found herself crying, both from the unfairness of it all and the horrible sense it made, "But… I love him Elsa, what if… what if they don't accept him, no matter _what_ he does-"

"Shh, Anna, you can't think like that," Elsa took her hands firmly and they were resolutely warm for once. "I _know_ you two can do it, and I'll help you as much as it can. Kristoff will go and he will learn and through it he will earn the respect of many people he will need on his side. You and I will remain here and win over the Lord's as they arrive. It won't be easy Anna, but if the two of you truly love one another, I know you can do it."

Anna was crying in earnest now and her sister made a soft, sad sort of sound and took her into her arms, "W-what if he refuses, what if he decides I'm not worth it? How can I ask all this of him, Elsa?"

"If he loves you as much as I know he does," Elsa murmured into her sister's hair, "than I know he'll do anything in the world to have you, to make you happy, and to help us to secure and protect our kingdom."

 _I hope you're right_ , Anna's heart whispered and she took her dreams of their future and clung to them resolutely, desperately. She would have her life with Kristoff at any cost, and if the day came that their people couldn't accept them, she knew they could go away together. It would break her heart, but she didn't think she could live a life in which Kristoff wasn't hers.

After her sister left, many hours into the darkest part of the night, she remembered Elsa had said their parents had arranged marriages for _both_ of them. Tears, which had never really dried, bloomed afresh and she realized somewhere deep down that Elsa was going to sacrifice herself for her in some way. Again. Looking out her open window, Anna watched the waning moon trace a path across the sky and made a promise to whom, or whatever might be listening, that she'd find a way for both she and her sister to find happiness.

* * *

Kristoff couldn't sleep. Every time he was even close to drifting off visions of Anna's flushed face, or the residual taste of her in his mouth, would make his heart stutter and his pulse quicken. The woman was slowly killing him, he was sure. And he wouldn't have changed the anxious, excited feeling in his stomach for anything in the world. He couldn't wait to be with her again, and a year, even a few months, felt like an eternity there in the quiet darkness of his room. He'd never considered the possibility of a _wife –_ even thinking about the word made his breath catch _-_ but the thought of Anna in his bed every night, warm and soft, made him ache with want. It was not only a physical compulsion, though it was definitely that, it was a deeply emotional desire; to hold her, to have her, to love her.

He must have finally fallen asleep, a few short hours before dawn, because when a loud banging woke him the sun was high in the sky outside his window. He cursed, rubbing a hand over his face and blurrily tried to figure out what the hell all the noise was about. He blinked into the brightness with a groan.

The banging came again and he realized with a start that it was emanating from the front door down the stairs. _His_ front door. He leapt out of bed and tugged on his trouser and shirt in a mad dash down the steps, nearly falling on his face half a dozen times. It could only be Anna, he reasoned, who else would come to his home? He paused before the door, tucking in his shirt and patting down his hopeless hair and swung the door open wide- to reveal an irritated looking castle official bearing a rolled piece of parchment.

The man, who bore the thinnest, reddest mustache Kristoff had ever seen, regarded him blankly. "Kristoff Bjorgman?" he asked in a small, weedy voice.

"Er… yes?" Kristoff offered, his own voice rough with sleep and he cleared his throat with a flush.

The man whipped open the scroll and read quickly and distinctly, "Her Royal Highness, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, would like to formally extend an invitation to share with her the afternoon meal on this day, the third of July in the year of our lord-"

"The Queen wants to have lunch with me?" Kristoff asked, bemused, and a little confused by the rigid formality.

The man scowled and snapped the scroll shut with another practiced flip of his wrist, "Yes sir, she requests you attend her as soon as you can make yourself… suitable." The man's face told Kristoff exactly how 'suitable' he currently looked.

"Ah, okay, I'll be there in… an hour then?"

"Very well, sir," the man executed a sharp bow that made Kristoff cringe in sympathy, and then he walked stiffly down the street.

"Huh," Krsitoff said into the warm air, then shrugged. At least, he reasoned, he'd have an excuse to find and visit Anna. Though he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why Elsa would go to such lengths to have a formal meal with him.

"Shows how much I know about royalty," he said to himself and decided it was also the perfect occasion to wear his new clothes. And maybe, if he had time, he could visit a barber and get them to trim the front of his hair…

Exactly an hour later, Kristoff arrived at the castle –hair trimmed and combed- and was led to a bright, cozy room he'd never seen before. There was a table set for two that was laden with fruit, cold meats, cheeses and breads. The man who'd come to delivere the summons earlier that morning stood holding a chair out for him.

"Sir," the man said with a wave to his seat and Kristoff shuffled awkwardly forward. He bent to sit and the man pushed his chair in simultaneously, making him feel strangely childish. Who needed their chair pushed in for them?

"Tea or water sir?" he asked and Kristoff scratched at his chin.

"Call me Kristoff... please," he said, not at all comfortable with being called 'sir', "What's your name?"

The man seemed a little surprised by this question, but not displeased, "John, sir."

"It's nice to meet you, John," Kristoff said, "I'd like some tea please, but I can pour it for myself-

"Not at all sir, it's my job," the man poured him a cup of sweet smelling brew, handed it to him, and stepped back, "the Queen will be with you shortly, feel free to partake until her arrival." He indicated the sumptuous amount of food.

With another seemingly back aching bow, the man left him. Deeply uncomfortable, and anxious, Kristoff sipped uneasily on his tea, wincing as he burned his tongue. The food looked amazing but he found himself unwilling to eat, a venerable bundle of nerves.

The Queen was perhaps only another ten minutes but to Kristoff it felt like hours as he tried to divine what the whole thing was about. He was picking apart a piece of delicious smelling bread, when Elsa swept into the room. Kristoff immediately stood and cut a bow, minus falling hat, to find she wasn't even looking at him.

"Very well Mr. Vernont, I will take these matters into consideration, but for now, you must excuse me," she was saying to a well dressed, balding man who wore what Kristoff suspected was an ever present scowl. "As you can see," the Queen looked toward Kristoff, whom, to his credit, managed not to choke, "I have other matters to attend to."

The man sniffed imperiously -not even glancing Kristoff's way-, bowed slightly in response and even Kristoff knew it wasn't the sort of bow one extended to their monarch. The Queen merely smiled serenely and offered her own, slight bow. The doors closed and Kristoff caught a glimpse of John, the butler fellow, closing the doors behind the arrogant man, he even shot Kristoff what he considered an encouraging smile.

"Hello Kristoff, how are you today?" She asked and Kristoff watched in slight awe as her regal mask melted into one of friendly companionship. Kristoff found himself oddly impressed, and intimidated, by her ability to shift from the role of monarch to the role of kind friendship. He knew instinctively he couldn't manage such a thing.

"F-fine," he said with a weird sort of smile dancing over his face, as if he'd forgotten how to lift the sides of his mouth.

With little preamble, she sat, situating her skirts and motioned for him to do the same with a soft smile. Kristoff returned the smile uncertainly and sat on the edge of his chair. Elsa immediately began to eat, picking apart meats and cheeses with delicate fingers.

"Please, do eat, I'm famished and I don't wish to discuss matters on an empty stomach."

"Er, of course, your high-"

"Don't start that again," Elsa teased, popping a grape into her mouth and Kristoff flushed.

"Of course, Elsa," he corrected.

"You look very nice I must say, new clothes?" She asked, between mouthfuls.

Kristoff cleared his throat around a mouthful of meat and bread and said, bashfully, "Y-yes, picked them up yesterday."

She smiled warmly, "You have good taste."

"T-thank you." More blushing.

They ate in silence after that until, after consuming a surprising amount of food, she set down her napkin and took a long swallow of water.

"Kristoff," she said, after looking at him searchingly for several disarming moments, "Do you love my sister?"

Unprepared for this straightforward question, Kristoff promptly choked on his tea. Moping sheepishly at his face and neck he said, "Um, well… of course, I mean, yes. Yes, I love Anna very much." It wasn't something he was exactly used to saying aloud and he internally winced at his clumsiness, but Elsa seemed unperturbed.

"Then I hope you will understand what I am about to say to you," she said and suddenly she was the Queen again, so swiftly that Kristoff felt a little dizzy from the backlash. "Kristoff, it has recently come to my attention that I and the Princess Anna are, by law, required to marry into nobility. This, I think you might have already surmised, as it isn't exactly an uncommon way of thinking." Kristoff swallowed, the little food he'd managed to eat condensed into stone. "What I was unaware of, however, is that my parents, the former Queen and King, promised Anna and I into politically arranged marriages. "

That took the breath right out of him. His hands made the flatware rattle as they shook and he slipped them beneath the table to grip his knees.

"But that isn't even the most pressing concern," she continued, her face calm, collected, maybe even cold, "What I am about to propose to you cannot be taken lightly and it is something you must commit yourself entirely to if you wish to be with the Princess Anna."

She seemed to want a reply to this and Kristoff forced his frozen tongue from the roof of his mouth, "An-anything. I'll do anything." He said breathlessly, clinging to the sudden softness that melted into her expression.

"Very well then, here is what we must do."

* * *

Anna sat atop the southern tower and watched the sun set bloodily against the horizon. She felt like crying but found she had no tears left. She wanted so badly to believe everything would work out, that she and Kristoff were meant to be with one another and surely the Lord's council would see that, but there was a cold spot inside her heart that told her otherwise. She sniffed and rubbed at her raw nose wondering why fate had set them together if they weren't meant to be there.

"Anna?" a voice called to her over the gentle sea wind and she whirled to find Kristoff peaking sheepishly at her from the trap door that led from the storage chamber below. His hair was combed to one side which highlighted the angles of his face but Anna had always rather liked the scraggly quality he usually wore. He was also, she noted, wearing clothes she'd never seen him in before. He looked very handsome and she was almost angry at him for it.

"Kristoff," she murmured, and found she did, in fact, have more tears. They welled in her eyes and Kristoff quickly scrambled over the roof tiles to her side. A soon as he settled she immediately leaned against him and his arm came around her firmly.

"You spoke to Elsa?" She asked, unnecessarily. She knew he had. His arm tightened around her.

"Yes, just left in fact." His voice was soft and careful. It made her feel fragile.

Anna wasn't sure what to say to him, her emotions were getting the better of her. Her heart was a pulsing pain in her chest that sent waves of distress through her very veins. It hurt to _breath_ , how was she suppose to speak to him? How was she suppose to tell him all the things she needed him to hear?

"Anna-"

"You don't have to do this, I want you to know that you don't have to do any of it," she said, lurching suddenly away from him to look at his face, so he would know that the last thing she wanted was his obligation. "You have to know that you don't have to-"

He stopped her with a kiss. And not just any kiss, it was a kiss unlike any of the others they had shared. There was no hesitancy or gentle build up; there was a violent desperation to the press of his mouth to hers. His lips were a burning question, a driving need, and one that Anna found herself helplessly answering in kind. Their mouths opened and parted and tasted, over and over. A warm fire kindling in her belly and she felt her hands shake as she traced a path up the hard plane of his chest to feel the urgent pulse point of his neck. His hands were firm and searing as they followed the line of her back to lift her to him by her waist, then swept up the length of her arms and fisted into her hair, effectively sending a shower of pins in all directions. But Anna didn't care; she couldn't bring herself to care about anything but the two of them.

When at last they parted, and he held her face firmly in his hands, his eyes bore deeply into hers. Their golden-brown depths were dilated and filled with a fierce, determined passion that ricocheted deliciously through her very bones until she felt her whole body was humming in response.

"I love you Anna," he said so fiercely he almost sounded angry.

"I know," she whispered, traitorous tears budding, " I love you too. But it's so much to ask of you, it's so unfair-"

"They're right Anna," he said. She immediately frowned and opened her mouth to respond.

"No, just… just listen Anna, I'm not great with words… with things like this, but I need to get this out. I was angry too, when your sister first told me, but those Lords and their Council have a point. I mean, what would happen if we were to marry and Elsa died without an heir? Arendelle would be saddled with a king," he stumbled over the word, as if he could only just barley bring himself to say it at all, "like me, one who has no idea about politics, who couldn't even read a _letter_ if he had to."

"But…" Anna said, pressing a silencing finger gently to his lips, "None of that should matter, you're the bravest, kindest, sweetest person I know..."

His eyes softened and he took her hand and kissed her knuckles with exaggerated courtesy. She laughed a bit despite herself. He then pressed another, lingering kiss to her forehead and she melted, breathing in his scent. Fresh air, leather, and something musky she'd come to learn was 'reindeer' and not at all unpleasant –despite what Olaf said.

"I want to do this Anna. I want to be worthy of you. No, don't argue, we both know I'm no Prince or Lord, that I don't know the first thing about court life. And if this is the right way to do things, and I believe that it probably is, then I'm going to do it. I just-" he hesitated, looking more vulnerable than ever and he cupped her face in one callused hand, "I just need to know you'll be there at the end."

Anna sniffled and smiled as best she could then threw her arms firmly around his neck, pulling him close "I promise I'll always be here and if you really want to do this then I'll be with you every step of the way, well, figuratively speaking," she murmured, "But I'll be here, doing my best as well."

"So what you're saying is that we're a team?"

She scoffed playfully, "Of course, as if you could do this without me."

Kristoff pulled back a bit, smirking, "Awfully sure of yourself aren't you?"

Anna stole a quick kiss, "I am so long as I have you."

Kristoff shook his head ruefully, blushing handsomely in the fading light, and drew her closer to him. Anna wanted to ask him when he had to leave, but couldn't bring herself to ruin the moment; after all, tomorrow would come all too soon. Tomorrow, she had a feeling, things were going to change. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around Kristoff, silently praying that everything would be okay.

* * *

That night, alone at last, after hours of meetings and arguments, Elsa stood before her bedroom window clutching another letter. This one sat crumpled in her hand, slowly freezing into a ball of ice between her fingers. Its words played again and again in her mind and she found she couldn't quite silence them, no matter how much she wanted to, no matter how hard she tried.

_"… after reading through your father's treaties and official letters, it has been determined by this Council that after the untimely death of Prince Emmet of Highburry, whom was your original intended husband, the late King Ferdinand desired for you to join with the House of Kayne…."_

One tear slipped from between her lashes and froze on her cheek. She wanted to fight them, scream at them, demand that she was Queen and who where they to tell her whom to marry and whom to love? But then she thought of Anna and the fight went right out of her, leaving her colder than ever before. What would become of Anna and Kristoff if she refused to marry Prince Richard? Her sister had already been forced to endure so much because of her; she couldn't further jeopardize their already difficult relationship by selfishly defying the Council. After-all, how likely were they to break _two_ marriage agreements? She looked down at the frozen parchment in her hand and sniffled, composing herself. To appease the Council and to afford her sister the right to wed whom she wished, she would marry Prince Richard.

Looking longingly toward the distant North Mountain, Elsa felt foolish for ever believing she could be completely free. Freedom, it seemed, had its price. She only hopped it wouldn't prove to be too high.

* * *


End file.
